Project:Chat/Logs/25 April 2017
11:50 hi 11:50 bye 12:35 diep.io/#CA86E392BB3030CD0C10AAA4 01:15 <Özün Oldun> hi 02:07 ._. 02:18 Hey 02:19 g'day 02:24 Hey 02:24 I was working on some buttons 02:25 You mind testing em out for me? 02:28 imma brb for 3 mins 02:29 gonna go buy some chips 02:37 Hi 02:37 Hello Underslime 02:37 So i will make party? 02:37 Yes 02:37 Ok! 02:38 :D 02:38 diep.io/#CA86E392BB30309F9C10B8A5 02:38 there you go! 02:38 Coming! 02:39 sorry can’t stay long 02:39 oh good, you found Chat :) 02:40 cLUTHC! 02:40 wot 02:40 oh shit sorry 02:40 Auto turret :/ 02:42 big what is UP everybody 02:42 the sky 02:42 DAMNIT DAMNIT DAMNIT 02:42 just bought some chili cheese fritos 02:42 I DIDN'T KNOW YALL WERE HERE WAHHHH 02:42 aka salt heaven 02:42 I HAVE TO GO IN 10 MINS *cris eternally* 02:43 I wasn't here 02:43 I was buying chips 02:43 :3 02:43 CHILI FRIES!? 02:43 chili cheese fritos 02:43 I love 'em 02:43 huh? 02:43 02:43 ......hello ursuul ;-; 02:43 not fries 02:43 this is the WORST 02:43 I like cheese fries tho - I prefer without chili, but with chili is still gud 02:44 smg, ursuul, sr, nobellion. ozziene, underslime..... 02:44 WAHHHHH 02:44 wot 02:44 Zathus convinced me to play Realm of the Mad God 02:44 y u cry 02:44 it's an ok game 02:44 becuz I have to leave in 10 mins and all my friends are here ;-; 02:44 (kill me) 02:44 I am nobody's friend 02:44 nyehehehe 02:45 .-. 02:45 i am teh darknes 02:45 hi 02:45 ^ 02:45 ^ 02:45 hi 02:45 i am alive 02:45 you ARE my damn friend smg, accept it 02:45 now 02:45 i was helping someone from the French Clash Royale Wikia 02:45 I reject your reality and substitute my own 02:45 my suffocating personality has lached onto you and I'm not letting go 02:45 setting up a tabber for their profile 02:46 *latched 02:46 I reject your reality and substitute my own 02:46 ..... 02:46 (eh) 02:46 SR AND SMG ARE TWINS CONFIRMT 02:46 where are you going aysh 02:46 to bed ;-; 02:46 aw 02:46 >bedtime 02:46 (harr) 02:46 but it'll only be 9 02:46 I have to go to sleep at 9 yeah and also I can't sneak in my phone ;-; 02:47 ;-; 02:47 I need a SADDER emoji 02:47 ;-;-;-;-;-; 02:47 where all are the emoyicons/gifs with pure anguish 02:47 hide ur phone under ur pillow 02:47 I CAN'T SNEAK IT IN 02:47 dewit anyways 02:47 find a solution 02:47 MY DAD WILL FIND IT 02:47 aNYONE WANT TO JOIN S? 02:47 k 02:47 engineering 101 - You have a problem; solve it 02:47 HE TUCKS ME IN AND WAKES ME UP WHEN HE'S OFF 02:47 hmm 02:47 WAIT 02:48 dewit 02:48 ......no. 02:48 just hide it 02:48 kms 02:48 find another hiding spot then 02:48 hi ursuul 02:48 diep.io/#CA86E392BB30309F9C10B8A5 join us! 02:48 (eh) 02:48 hi 02:48 god damn it y'all are just like my clueless friends who have a better standard of living than me and- 02:48 Am not joining ur server - I have 270+ ping 02:49 expect me to have the same standard of living as them 02:49 hello 02:49 Well I'm all alone with me, myself, and I in college. 02:49 I can do whatever I want 02:49 I don't take others' feelings into account lmao 02:49 AYSHA, WHY CAN'T YOU GO TO COMIC EXPO AND SAVE MONEY FOR YOURSELF AND STAY UO UNTIL !! AND GAME WHENEVER YOU WANT AND HAVE A PS4 AND GO TO THE MALL BI-WEEKLY 02:49 6them 02:50 *^them 02:50 btw ursuul - do u accept bribes for admin 02:50 no 02:50 what about ransom demands 02:50 XD 02:50 depends 02:50 who’s bein’ ransomed 02:50 if there's drugs involved? 02:50 .... 02:50 eh 02:50 not really a drug fan 02:50 What if I bribed you with metric tons of cocaine? 02:50 no? 02:50 ................................ 0_0 02:50 I’d probably just sell it 02:51 Das da point 02:51 ^^^He defo would lol 02:51 WTF 02:51 SR!!!!!!!! 02:51 NO ARENA CLOSERS!!!! 02:51 I need food 02:51 ..........totmgs chill your tits man 02:51 someone get me pizza 02:51 okey here you go |> 02:52 brb I'm gonna try something 02:52 k 02:52 I was thinking of buying pizza and mac n cheese again 02:52 but that shit's expensive 02:52 BAHAHAHA 02:52 college prices are 500x bigger 02:52 SIRI JUST 02:52 - 02:52 (sweat) 02:52 wtf sr don't spawn kill 02:52 LISTEN TO THIS 02:53 *doesn't listen* 02:53 Kappa 02:53 SIRI JUST RECOMMENDED THAT I ASK HER WHO JUSTIN TRUDEAU IS BWAHAHAHAHAHA 02:53 ......who IS justin whats his face? 02:53 i see ur back to ebin patriotic sm 02:53 *bein 02:54 Google Images shows me pictures of some random dude I have no idea about in front of canadian flags 02:54 ew 02:54 I guess he's some canadian politician 02:54 Trudeau needs 2 die 02:54 jk 02:54 Damnit 02:54 He looks like a douche 02:54 thay didn't work 02:54 hes out damn president msg lol 02:54 then again most people look like douches or dumbasses to me 02:54 *smg 02:55 bye again 02:55 he's the president of canada? 02:55 YES 02:55 Shouldn't someone a bit older be in office? 02:55 hey Aysh 02:55 can you buy me some Wendy’s 02:55 SPEAKING OF WENDY'S 02:55 no lol 02:55 Pls 02:55 I hunger 02:55 Ursuul: >food 02:55 Just this morning I saw TONS of Wendy's hentai on my facebook feed 02:56 for dis: img="i.imgur.com/ZQqRfrX.jpg" 02:56 I think it's a trend 02:56 SMG: CAPS LET'S TALK ABOUT FOOOOD 02:56 I KNEW IT 02:56 I KNEEW IT 02:56 lol 02:56 yeah its a trend 02:56 I called it literally seconds before 02:56 lul 02:56 (eh) 02:56 (Not that it's a bad trend tho lenny) 02:56 2 minutes left WAHHHHHHHH 02:56 I don’t understand this new trend 02:56 but i love it 02:56 oh yeah and my friend wasn't at school today 02:57 If wendy was like that IRL I'd kidnap her and make her my sex slave for lyfe 02:57 well to make it even better.......... 02:57 (the trend) 02:57 Nobody understands the meme trends - you just accept them 02:57 unless the memes are bad - then you ban them 02:57 despite SR's quote 02:57 tbh there are probably people who fapped to Wendy 02:57 her colar for the logo spells "MOM" (lenny) (lenny) (lenny) 02:57 *collar 02:57 I would fap to that 02:57 ........ 02:57 I’m not sure if Western society is going down fast or going so far up that it looks like it’s going down 02:58 If it looks good - it's valid material (grin2) 02:58 Ursuul and SMG: nio response 02:58 her collar spells mom guys 02:58 it spells..... 02:58 .... 02:58 that says More 02:58 nahhhhhhhh 02:58 rifleman4gulag 02:58 or are you talking about another image 02:58 the LOGO 02:59 it doesn't even have that on it 02:59 .....search it up, sm 02:59 I would but my roomate is right next to me 02:59 don't want weird glances 02:59 so? 02:59 SO???? 02:59 sm why and how do you even care lol 03:00 sm pls gib baconator 03:00 I might be fearless on the internet, but IRL I absolutely stay as far away from people as possible 03:00 I’ll give u admin 03:00 a 03:00 ... 03:00 lag 03:00 HALP 03:00 *sm runs to wendy's in west virginia* 03:00 . 03:00 better 03:00 godamn ursuul look in your fridge or something 03:00 I actually love wendy's 03:00 make a peanut butter sandwich 03:00 I like burger king the most tho 03:01 because burger king IS The Burger King 03:01 I like McDonalds 03:01 .tm 03:01 join! 03:01 diep.io/#CA86E392BB30309F9C10B8A5 03:01 nah..........A&W FTW 03:01 I’m fuckin’ starving 03:01 that shit is delish 03:01 Wendy’s is legitimately delicious 03:01 like srsly 03:01 MAKE A PEANUT BETTER SANDWICH 03:01 now it’s just delicious AND sexey 03:01 lol 03:01 DRINK SOME MILK FAAAAAM 03:02 burger in one hand, fap with the other 03:02 that’s how Americans do it 03:02 ew McDonalds user 03:02 NOURISH YOUR SPECIAL BODY PARTS URSUUL 03:02 NOURISH THEM 03:02 wendy's is pretty good 03:02 ^ 03:02 my second favorite under burger king 03:02 join plz! 03:02 no 03:02 diep.io/#CA86E392BB30309F9C10B8A5 03:02 burger king <<<<< 03:02 literally all 03:02 Have you had a whopper foo? 03:03 i''m there 03:03 ye 03:03 do you want to hear something about my life that is depressing and usuul probly doesn't aprove of, sm??? 03:03 Then you have shit taste 03:03 don't speak to meh ever 03:03 k 03:03 (facesaway) 03:03 is it hentai related> 03:03 *Ursuul’s eyes heal* 03:03 ......do u? 03:03 finally no more ugly shiet 03:03 Finally I'm cured of cancer! 03:03 lolno 03:03 w8 what’s dis I don’t approve of 03:04 hentai 03:04 r u stealing from children 03:04 HEAR SOMETHING 03:04 wait.... 03:04 r u taking their candy Aysh 03:04 SHE STOLE FROM CHILDREN???? 03:04 ...... 03:04 :O 03:04 I highly disapprove >:( 03:04 Skye 03:04 I DIDN'T STEAL FROM CHLDREN SHHHHHH 03:04 big how cud u steel from teh childs? 03:04 Lets go! 03:04 I DIDN'T STEAL FROM PEOPLE 03:04 T H I E F 03:04 NVM >:9 03:05 big t h i e f 03:05 I"VE NEVER SHOPLIFTED AND I DON'T EVEN EAT CANDY LATELY 03:05 SHUT UPPPP 03:05 YOU STOLE FIZZY LIFTING DRINKS 03:05 big Queen is a confirmed shoplifter of children guys 03:05 .-. 03:05 YOU GET NOTHING 03:05 YOU LOSE 03:05 diep.io/#CA86E392BB30309F9C10B8A5 03:05 GOOD DAY SIR 03:05 —Willy Wonka 03:05 *smacks with glove* 03:05 lmao 03:05 SEE NOW I HAVE TO LEAVE I LOWKEY HATE Y'ALL RIGHT NOW 03:06 Well I hate everyone 03:06 so we're even lmao 03:06 lmao 03:06 we love you too Aysh :D 03:06 ;-; >:( Keep laughing........ 03:06 (harr) ok 03:06 kappa 03:06 (alugh5) 03:06 fuq 03:06 Gtg 03:06 bye! 03:06 bai 03:06 (wave) 03:06 big It was at this moment, Ursuul knew...... he fucked up. 03:07 wot 03:07 how’d I fuck up 03:07 I dindu fuffin 03:07 fuq 03:07 nuffin 03:07 you ever seen that meme? 03:07 it's pretty funny 03:08 wot 03:08 oh yea 03:08 dindus 03:08 ye 03:08 dindu muffins 03:08 yt="R3ZEzG0r7Yc" 03:08 o yea that meme 03:08 ye 03:08 Sounds like it hurt 03:08 h0ly shit 03:08 jesú senpai pls 03:08 jk dumbasses don't feel pain 03:09 big AHAHAHA 03:09 I’m gonna go shitpost on community council 03:09 >inb4 ejected 03:09 Can I shitpost there too 03:09 Senpai, you're shitposting inside me too much~! 03:11 Ey 03:11 i still need to apply for council 03:11 Go for it 03:12 I wish you luck 03:12 Nobel I am mad @ u nao 03:12 y 03:12 >:( 03:12 jk 03:12 Ursuul wants you to apply SR 03:12 lol 03:12 >:) 03:12 Nobellion, Ursuul told me in a PM that you should promote me to bureaucrat and demote everyone else 03:12 tru 03:13 so you should dew it 03:13 afterwards I will demote myself 03:13 therefore nobody gets to be staff 03:13 What 03:13 it's pure evil genius 03:13 y 03:13 (harr) 03:13 Nah. It'd break the entire staff system 03:13 lol 03:13 how aboot 03:14 what actually does happen if everyone is demoted? 03:14 actually nu that’d wouldn’t werk 03:14 nothing 03:14 Ursuul, this sounds like yer Brilliant Palan 03:14 you just have no admins 03:14 *Plan 03:14 So nobody can ever be staff again? 03:14 no 03:14 of the first Staff Purge 03:14 someone can Adopt the Wiki 03:14 & get Bureaucrat Rights 03:14 Assuming that doesn't happen 03:14 Z-Man adopted it 03:14 first 03:14 well 03:14 if that didn’t happen 03:14 then there’d just be no leaders 03:14 right 03:14 and no staff cause everyone is demoted 03:15 well can’t demote Z-Man 03:15 OP_OP.exe 03:15 cuz Bureaucrat 03:15 but if you demoted everyone 03:15 you couldn’t block vandals 03:15 Adopt = Instant Beareaureaureaucrat 03:15 couldn’t fix code 03:15 Tru 03:15 couldn’t edit CSS 03:15 But u iz still admin 03:15 so how do you adopt a wiki? 03:15 w:Adoption:Requests 03:15 YOu need to go to CC and file a request 03:15 ^ 03:15 Gaddamit Ursuul 03:15 So I can technically apply right now for it? 03:15 Ya beat me to it 03:15 3fast12u 03:16 well no 03:16 you have to meet their baselines 03:16 To me,it wouldn't be right 03:16 should i try to make my application nicer 03:16 but if you do then you can apply 03:16 wat r teh baselines 03:16 it’s easy 03:16 SR lemme see 03:16 read the page I linked 03:16 well SR 03:16 Linkplox 03:16 I already gave them a glowing review 03:16 of you 03:16 k 03:16 so they know about u 03:16 so just make it professional 03:16 >inactive admins 03:16 So Zeach could adopt this wiki 03:16 fuck 03:16 explain briefly your interest 03:16 no he couldn’t 03:16 ok 03:16 no zeach cannot adopt it 03:16 because there are active admins here 03:16 Why? 03:16 yeah 03:16 Oh 03:17 you can only Adopt Wikis with inactive Admins 03:17 as long as some leader guy is active, then nobody can adopt 03:17 unless requested by that guy 03:17 So if everyone forgot about it... 03:17 but then there's no point 03:17 come on,it's getting ridiculous. 03:17 cause that guy can just promote the other guy 03:17 correct sm 03:17 so "i am an experienced Wikian, and interested in having a more active role in the site overall, and its future" 03:17 etc. 03:17 Oh ok. 03:17 k 03:17 yeah the basic bullshit 03:17 that nobody cares about 03:17 or reads 03:18 lol 03:18 well draft something 03:18 probably 03:18 & link to it 03:18 ok 03:18 it's just filler crap 03:18 TB;DR 03:18 I’ll give pointers 03:18 also ask Midas 03:18 pros and cons are better 03:18 he is councilor 03:18 Rough Drafts on paper > 03:18 don’t do pros & cons 03:18 i'll dradft it on rotw 03:18 only do pros Kappa 03:18 k 03:18 lol 03:18 I would do that too 03:18 cause I'm amazing 03:18 swag 03:18 And we all knew that didn't we 03:18 pros/cons are actually pretty juvenile 03:19 especially if you make a list 03:19 like don’t do that shit on a Résumé 03:19 Juvenile? Mate, they're on actual resumes 03:19 But it helps lay stuff out 03:19 like IRl 03:19 bad idea IRL 03:19 This is for the contest. I got everything ready! 03:19 Then again, people bullshit the cons IRL 03:19 so eh 03:19 was talking to the Dean at my uni a few months ago 03:19 just shooting the breeze 03:20 & he apprently just tosses stuff out if it has a pro/con list 03:20 unless it’s like, amazing otherwise 03:20 Well that's just one person's opinion 03:20 I mean sure, if that's ALL you have, then sure toss it 03:20 but if it's just a semi-filler, then no you shouldn't 03:20 naw he says it’s pretty basic 03:20 especially if you put genuine cons 03:20 for places like unis n such 03:20 like if you’re going for McDonalds 03:20 post a list lol 03:20 otherwise don’t do it fam 03:21 Ursuul,something to say here but have you experienced these 03:21 Mate, everyone reviews them different 03:21 It's all up to the employer, not some desk jockey who boasts awards 03:21 experienced what? 03:21 well yeah 03:22 but industry standards are industry standards 03:22 they're pretty much bullet looking things with two barrels 03:22 & things don’t usually deviate much once you get high enough 03:22 erhm 03:22 McCollege 03:22 cuzIi have 03:22 I’m not sure what you mean Enders 03:22 Just play the game 03:22 McCollege --> Community College 03:22 Some employers LOVE bullets because they get to the point immediately, while others (like your dean) hate them because they're "juvenile" (lame excuse, but people are lame IRL anyways) 03:22 G 03:23 "get to the point" oh god the puns 03:23 yeah McDonalds employers 03:23 bullets 03:23 or construction employers 03:23 (face1) 03:23 or Diep.io Wikis ;) 03:23 mcdonalds doesn't even have resumes 03:23 you just ask for the job 03:23 hi 03:23 They're bullets that have two barrels.And they're blue like bullets! 03:24 unless it's a manager position 03:24 .. 03:24 hi? 03:24 oh do you mean Skimmer Bullets? 03:24 ... 03:24 missiles 03:24 i think so 03:24 HI 03:24 those aren’t bugs 03:24 just read Skimmer 03:24 >bugs 03:24 lol 03:24 -_- 03:24 I am starving 03:24 HI! 03:24 imma head out & eat 03:24 ciao 03:24 This was the other thing I was talking about - people call everything a bug nowadays on the wiki 03:25 or a glitch 03:25 rly? 03:25 or something dumb like that 03:25 HI!! 03:25 weird 03:25 gtg 03:25 bai~ 03:25 I never knew that was a thing! 03:25 Mate, the bugs and glitches page is one of the most active 03:25 It's also the one I patrol the most 03:25 HI 03:25 ... 03:25 I don't get to eat a real dinner tonight 03:26 I'll go try the skimmer out 03:26 I just get to eat fritos 03:26 HI 03:26 .-. 03:26 be back in a bit 03:26 HI 03:26 ... 03:27 ..... 03:27 HI!!! 03:27 Hey Ursuul 03:27 hi 03:27 hi 03:27 hello! 03:27 Are you A Googler 03:27 anyone want to join me? 03:28 Join you? 03:28 A Googler, is that you? 03:28 diep 03:28 Oh sorry I can't cuz I'm using mobile 03:28 ok 03:28 Nobellion? 03:28 back 03:28 Me 03:28 diep.io/#86DE997FBB3001AB30CEE9 03:28 join 03:29 skimmer's pretty cool 03:29 Hey Sm, you there? 03:29 join us! 03:29 sim is there 03:29 diep.io/#86DE997FBB3001AB30CEE9 03:29 I can't join you 03:30 :( 03:30 I am now 03:30 made a build. here it is 1/1/0/7/7/7/3/7(i forgot what number it was) 03:30 big wat u want foo 03:30 That 1 point in health regen isn't worth it 03:30 I about to have dinner 03:30 just have 2 health 03:31 It was for the skimmer 03:31 1 point into heatlh regen is a wasted point 03:31 you need more or it's a useless stat 03:31 k 03:31 :( 03:31 OR 03:31 you can shift that 1 point in health regen into body damage 03:32 since body damage acts as armor against bullets 03:32 k 03:32 it doesn't seem like much - but it pays off over many hits 03:32 I just about to eat dinner 03:32 no that's not what iit's for 03:33 it's for the range 03:33 Hey Sm can you test this for me? 03:33 MediaWiki:Button.css 03:33 http://rings-of-the-master.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:501 03:33 finally 03:33 o 03:33 o rip ursuu left 03:33 brb gonna eat dinner 03:33 SR please test that too 03:33 MediaWiki:Button.css 03:33 i'm gonna work on it more 03:33 well it takes a little in range by machine guns 03:34 or maybe others 03:34 hello? 03:34 diep.io/#86DE997FBB3001AB30CEE9 03:34 google,is it sandbox? 03:34 Sr, you need moar suck-dickery 03:35 really? not 03:35 nobellion? 03:35 where r u 03:35 where is this button 03:35 am on the css page for it 03:35 diep.io/#86DE997FBB3001AB30CEE9 03:35 Nobellion? 03:36 Nobellion 03:36 eh nvm 03:36 Oh you need to put that in your Personal .css page 03:36 wut 03:36 the whole thing? 03:36 03:36 Yea 03:37 so we gonna fight? 03:37 Duel in sandbox? 03:37 ye join 03:37 diep.io/#86DE997FBB3001AB30CEE9 03:37 k 03:38 ok now what 03:38 so u gonna join? 03:38 I see the talk button changed 03:38 Any thoughts? 03:38 No 03:38 mutanEnders? 03:38 I changed every button 03:38 Not every button 03:38 Wait 03:39 Try the new code 03:39 Can't find it 03:39 diep.io/#86DE997FBB3001AB30CEE9 03:39 there 03:39 Ok new code added 03:39 k 03:40 yeah only some buttons are changed 03:41 not there! 03:41 Which one's didn't change? O_o 03:41 edit 03:41 why 03:41 add new page 03:41 i will make new link 03:41 ok 03:41 diep.io/#86DE997FBB3001AB30CEE9 03:41 there 03:41 only those two 03:41 edit and add new page 03:42 ok hold on I need to go buy some ramen - I need some real fucking food instead of fritos 03:42 buying fritos was a horrible idea 03:43 Not working 03:43 ok 03:44 diep.io/#86DE997FBB3001AB30CEE9 03:44 How about 2 teams? 03:44 copy and paste 03:44 but two people r already here 03:45 how about you join mine? 03:45 cant 03:45 diep.io/#06E7E659BB3078FDF2DE81 03:45 wait 03:45 ok 03:45 it's sandbox 03:46 ok 03:46 here you are 03:47 are you the gtg guy? 03:47 ye 03:47 yes 03:47 k get to lv 45 03:47 k 03:47 ac vs ac 03:47 i am ezy bangers 03:47 and gtg? 03:48 me but left 03:48 lagging 03:48 took him down 03:49 k 03:49 Where are you? 03:49 Guys? 03:49 Top left corner 03:49 Where? 03:49 you're not on score baord 03:50 The ender guy is me 03:50 I'll get another link 03:50 we are in new party 03:50 wait 03:50 diep.io/#CA864245BB3092AA10630A 03:50 go here 03:50 diep.io/#06E7E659BB3078FDF2DE81 03:50 k ready 03:50 mine or his 03:50 no ggo here 03:50 ok your 1st 03:51 IDK! 03:51 03:51 yours i mean 03:52 gotta close chat 03:52 to laggy 03:54 k duel? 03:55 overlord battle? 03:55 hi 03:56 ... 03:56 HI 03:56 not ready 03:56 Hi 03:56 ...... 03:57 Necro vs overlord vs factory? 03:57 ....... 04:00 skye? 04:02 DON't SPAWNKILL ME! 04:03 perfect 04:06 hide n seek? 04:38 diep.io/#06E7E659BB3078FDF2DE81 04:38 join 04:38 hello 04:39 didn't work 04:41 Sorry busy 04:47 i got out 04:47 Skye some agar? 04:48 anyone wanna play agario? 04:49 diep.io/#CA86E392BB30309D1D1007DE 05:12 hello 07:42 yes? 07:43 Hello 07:43 yes? 07:43 ok 07:43 Let's play 2 teams this time 07:43 ok 07:43 keep chat open 07:43 KK 07:44 u make link 07:44 ok 07:44 diep.io/#D202352ABB308F31A94E 07:44 what team? 07:44 blue 07:45 same! 07:45 :D 07:45 meet at upper part of base 07:45 k 07:46 Waz yer name? 07:49 Fuck 07:49 Idied 07:49 Hr tch 07:49 k 07:49 i neraly got killed 07:50 i am a destroyer 07:50 i am at base 07:50 afk 07:52 where r u? 08:13 still here? 03:54 hi 03:54 lets make a sandbox room 03:54 Hello 04:06 hi 05:04 so dis is where everyone was Category:Chat Logs